Just Finchel
by Exev
Summary: Un Fan Fiction centrado generalmente en Finn y Rachel. A partir del capitulo 'Blame it on the alcohol' Leanlo, y dejen reviews :  Gracias
1. I still love you

**Es un dia normal en McKinley. Los slushies empapaban las caras de los chicos de New Direction, Sue y Will se encontraban con Principal Figgins, como sucedía usualmente, en fin, todo estaba normal.  
**

**Recostado en su casiller estaba Finn, mirando la nada con cara de confusion. Caminando hacia el se notaba una figura femenina, vestida con un horrendo sweater rojo con una imagen de un perro, unos zapatos negros con calcetas altas y blancas, y una pollera a cuadros, de un color amarillento.**

-Finn, necesito hablar contigo- Dijo Rachel algo triste

-¿Qué sucede Rachel?- Dijo con poco interés

-Tengo que aclarar mis sentimientos, necesito tu perdón. Los días sin ti se vuelven mas difíciles para mi, Finn… yo aun te amo-

-Ya hablamos de esto, pensé haber dejado todo en claro. EL hecho de que me hayas engañado con Puck es algo que no creo poder perdonarte

-Por lo que note, a Quinn la perdonaste muy fácilmente…-

-Con Quinn las cosas son diferentes, yo confié en ti, te ame, creí que nunca me harías daño, pero me equivoque… y ese beso con Blaine, eso fue lo que mas me dolió, sabiendo que yo estaba presente lo besaste igual-

-No entiendo porque ese beso te molesto, tu y yo no somos nada…-

**Se produjo un silencio incomodo**

-…Pero tu sabes Finn, que ese beso fue un error, yo estaba consciente-

-¿Tu crees que no te vi besándolo en Starbucks?-

-Finn... es que… tu no entiendes- Dijo entre lagrimas

-Claro que entiendo-

-Yo se que todavía me amas- Dijo ella, aun llorando

-Te amaba Rachel… te amaba-

**Finn se dio media vuelta y dio unos pasos. Pero Rachel logro alcanzarlo, lo tiro de su brazo logrando que de una media vuelta y lo beso apasionadamente mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.**

**FINN POV**

**Debo admitir que aun la amo, y que extrañaba muchísimo esos labios. Pero no pdia dejar que me tomen como un idiota de nuevo. Aparte suavemente a Rachel de mi.  
**

-Escúchame Rach, siendo sincero, yo aun te amo. Pero no puedo dejar que me tomen como un idiota de nuevo. Yo creo que esto no va a funcionar.

-Si, si va a funcionar Finn, solo déjame probártelo- Dijo con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-¿Y como se supone que harás eso?-

-Esta noche a las 20.00 vamos al bowling. Buscame a eso de las 19.50. Noche de karaoke- Dijo ella sonriendo

-B-bueno- Dije algo confundido

**Narración 3ra persona**

Luego de la larga y aburrida hora de matemática, por fin llego la hora de Glee.

-Hola chicos- Dijo Will entrando al salón

-Hola- respondieron de mala gana

**Tomo un fibron y escribió en la pizarra ''feelings''** **  
**

-Bueno chicos, la tarea de esta semana es buscar una canción que refleje sus sentimientos hacia su compañero, sin ninguna vergüenza. Las parejas se escogerán al azar-

**Will Tomo unos trozos de papel y escribió el nombre de cada uno de los integrantes de New Directions y los coloco dentro de un sombrero ****  
**

-Mercedes, ven y saca un papel-

**Ella se aproximo al Sr Schuester y tomo un papel del sombrero.**

-Artie- Dijo leyendo su papel

-Muy bien, primera pareja… Mercedes y Artie. Tu turno Santana-  
**  
Se le escapo una pequeña risa…**

-Puckerman- Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

-Finn, tu turno-  
**  
Finn se aproximo nervioso, tomo un papel y lo abrio.**

-Ra-Rachel- Dijo algo nervioso

**Rachel sonrió satisfecha, era la ocasión perfecta para demostrarle a Finn todo lo que siente por el. **

**El resto de la clases siguieron armando las parejas. Brittany y Mike. Tina y Quinn. Lauren y Sam.**


	2. I'm Ready

Rachel POV

Ya son las 20.00 y no hay rastro de Finn

-¿Dónde estará mi Finn?- Al momento que esas palabras salieron de su boca se escucho una bocina proveniente de afuera. –¡Es Finn!- Dijo Rachel contenta.

-¡Me voy!- Grite a mis padres

-¡Bueno, recuerda que nosotros iremos a cenar¡- Grito Leroy – Cuando vuelvas caliéntate algo para comer- Termino la frase Hiram.

-¡Claro!- Volví a gritar.

Al salir pude ver el auto de Finn, el se encontraba adentro observando la luna. Se ve tan hermoso.

Finn POV

Que hermosa que esta la luna, es un hermosa noche. Creo que la pasare realmente bien con mi Rach**.**

**Al oír el ruido de mi puerta abrirse me di vuelta y vi a Rachel más hermosa que nunca.**

-Wow, estas hermosa Rachel- le dije algo avergonzado.

-Gracias Finn, tu también lo estas- Lo único que pude hacer ante ese halago fue sonreír.

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le respondí**.**

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Finn?

-Es que tuve que dejar a Kurt en casa de Blaine. Pero, solo me tarde 10 minutos-

-Esos 10 minutos esperándote, para mi fueron una eternidad- Me dijo sonriendo

Durante el viaje hubo algunos momentos de silencioso, pero no era un silencio incomodo, todo lo contrario, cruzábamos miradas, nos sonreíamos. Fue un momento muy especial.

-Llegamos Rach- le dije sonriendo.

Baje del auto y di la vuelta para poder abrir su puerta

-Muchas Gracias Finn- Me dijo sonriendo

Al entrar vimos que estaba repleto de gente. No había lugar para jugar, estaba todo ocupado. Decidimos comer algo en la pequeña cafetería del Bowling. Tome la mano de Rachel y fuimos a sentarnos.

Una simpática chica se acerco a nosotros.

-Hola chicos. ¿Desean ordenar algo?-

-Rachel, ¿Tu qué quieres?-

-Un jugo exprimido de naranja- Dijo decidida

-Yo quiero…mmmm… lo mismo que ella-

-Bueno, enseguida se los alcanzo- Nos dijo la chica sonriendo

-Finn, necesito decirte algo…-

Mi cara se transformo de felicidad a preocupación

-¿Qué sucede Rach?-

-Solo escucha-

Rachel se paro, y se dirigió al pequeño escenario, y les hizo una seña a los músicos. Tomo el micrófono y comenzó a escucharse una melodía.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many thing

I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

**And the reason is you**

**En ese momento me miro dulcemente, yo le respondí con una sonrisa.**

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

**Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Yo me levante y me dirigí hacia ella interrumpiendo su canción, no quería verla sufrir. La abrase y le di un tierno beso en sus labios.**

**-**Te amo mi hermosa Rach-

-Te amo muchísimo más-

La volví a abrazar, en ese momento todos los que estaban presenciando el momento comenzaron a aplaudir, nosotros no hicimos más que sonreír y volver a sentarnos. Rachel se sentó a mi lado y me tomo la mano.

-Perdón por todo Finn- Me dijo con un tono de tristeza

-No es necesario que te sigas disculpando, la canción lo dijo todo- Le dije y luego le di un beso en la mejilla

**-**Gracias- me dijo sonriendo

Le sonreí y ella me abrazo fuerte. Pero una chica nos interrumpió.

**-**Chicos, aquí esta su pedido-

-Gracias- Le dije con un sonrisa

-De nada. Por cierto me encanto tu presentación. Hermosa canción- Dijo mirando a Rachel.

-Muchas gracias, fue un momento muy especial- Le respondió Rachel sonriendo.

Luego de una maravillosa hora hablando decidimos irnos.

Le abrí la puerta del auto a Rachel para que suba. Luego subí yo y comencé a conducir hacia su casa.

-Gracias por esta hermosa noche Finn-

-Gracias a ti Rach, tú la hiciste especial- le dije sonriendo

Ya estacionados frente a su casa.

-Rach, ya llegamos-

-Finn, ¿No quieres quedarte un rato? Mis padres salieron a cenar y estoy sola-

- Claro que si- dije sonriendo

Narración 3ra persona

Rachel y Finn entraron en casa de Rachel y se dirigieron a la cocina.

**-¿Quieres comer algo?- Pregunto ella**

-Esta bien- Dijo el sonriendo

Rachel tomo el paquete de arroz y coloco una abundante cantidad en el agua para hervir.

Acto seguido se sentó en el regazo de Finn y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

-Te extrañe mucho ¿Sabes?- Dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo mas mi amor- Respondió el, y luego la beso apasionadamente.

-Finn…-

-¿Qué sucede?-  
**  
-Estoy lista-**

**-** ¿Segura? No quiero presionarte- dijo el sonriendo

-Segura. Estoy lista para hacer el **amor**-


	3. True Love Completo

_** Elimine ''True Love pare 1'' para poner el capitulo completo. Disfrutenlo :)**_

**Rachel se recostó en su cama y Finn comenzó a besarle los labios bajando hasta el cuello. Rachel con su mano acariciaba el pelo de Finn y su otra mano la apoyaba en la espalda de su novio.**

**-**Eres tan hermosa Rach-

-Tum tambien mi Finn-

**Cambiando de roles, Finn se recostó sobre la cama y Rachel se sentó sobre el, comenzó a sacarle la remera y a besarle el cuello. Él con una de sus manos tocaba su pecho, y su otra mano apoyada en su espalda. **

**Finn comenzó a quitarle el vestido mientras rachel desprendía sus pantalones.**

**Cuando ya estaban totalmente desnudos, se entregaron al amor.**

**Luego de una hora de placer Rachel besaba los brazos de Finn y el acariciaba su espalda.  
**  
-Raach, estoy por acabar- Dijo el muchacho algo agitado.

-Yo tambien- dijo ella soltando unos pequeños gemidos.

-Aaaaah- Se escucho un grito de placer proveniente de Finn-

-Ya ya, acabe mi amor- Dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo tambien- dijo el sudando y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Rachel se recosto en Finn y comenzo a acariciarle su pecho.**

-Eres maravilloso Finn-  
**  
El sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.**

-¿Quieres que tomemos un baño?- Dijo ella sonriendo

-Claro- Dijo el con su sonrisa de medio lado

**Rachel se levanto de la cama y fue a llenar la bañera.**

_**Luego de media hora**_

-Finn, vamos. La bañera ya esta llena-

-Esta bien-

**Finn se recostó en la bañera y rachel se acomodo sobre Finn.**

-Esta noche es y será la mejor de mi vida-

-Estoy de acuerdo Rach. Te amo- Dijo el, y luego la beso.

-Yo también te amo-

**En ese momento, se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de la escalera.**

**-**¡Finn, llegaron mis padres! ¡Vete!-

**Finn salio rápido de la bañera, abrió la puerta del baño y se resbalo. Su cabeza pego contra la pared. **

-¡Finn! Mi amor, ¿estas bien?-

-Me duele la cabeza, todo me da vueltas-

**En ese momento la puerta se abrió.**

**-**¡Rachel! ¿Que haces?- Pregunto sorprendido Leroy

-¿Por qué están desnudos?- Pregunto desconcertado su otro padre, Hiram

-Em. E-Estaba dándome un baño y Finn… Finn. Bueno, el también estaba dándose un baño. Conmigo-

-Luego hablaremos de esto- Dijo Hiram

-Me duele la cabeza- Fueron las ultimas palabras de Finn antes de perder la conciencia.

-¡Finn! Mi amor, responde-

**Pero el no decía nada, no respondía.**

**Finn POV**

**Escuchaba una voz retumbando en mis oídos.**

-Finn, Finn. Despierta-

**Abrí los ojos y observe a mi alrededor a Rachel, sus padres, Burt, Kart y mi madre, estábamos en un hospital. Ya era mediodía y el sol encandilaba mis ojos. **

-Ra- Rach, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te golpeaste contra la pared y quedaste inconsciente- ella se acerco a mi oído – Se enteraron de todo-

**No, y ahora que pasara con nuestra relación. Esto está mal.**

**Los mire a ellos avergonzados, y ellos me dieron una sonrisa**

-No te preocupes Finn, ya hablamos y esta todo en orden- Me dijo Rach sonriendo y me dio un beso en la frente.

**Una joven enfermera se nos acerco.**

-Todo está en perfecto estado, no fue más que un golpe. Ya puede volver a su casa, pero tiene que estar en reposo por tres días.-

-Muchísimas Gracias- Dijo mi mamá con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acerco a mí y me dijo –Luego hablaremos sobre esto-

**¡No! Que va a pasar ahora, no quiero que llegue el momento de esa conversación. **

-Señora Hudson ¿Puede Finn pasar el resto del dia en mi casa? Le prometo que lo cuidare- Escuche a Rachel diciéndole a mi mamá.

-Claro que si, pero que esto no se repita- dijo mi manda soltando una pequeña risa.

-Claro- Respondió Rachel sonriendo –Vamos Finn-

-¿A dónde?- Dije fingiendo curiosidad.

-A mi casa, pasar el resto del día conmigo-

-¡Genial Rach!-

**Rachel me tomo de las caderas y me ayudo a ponerme en pie. Y caminamos hasta su auto. **

**-**Rach, ¿Qué te dijeron tus padres?-

-Luego en casa te digo Finn-

-E-esta bien- Dije algo confundido

**Muchas Gracias a ''Gleenatica'', ''Fuckyeahfinchel'' por sus reviews**

_** Muchisima, muchisimas gracias especialmente a ''Barriosmari'' por seguir mi historia desde que salio, y por dejarme reviews en todos los capitulos :)**_

** Sus reviews me suben el autoestima paras seguir con este Fic, Gracias! :D**


End file.
